In The Heat Of Time
by Megton
Summary: -Traduction- Cette histoire est destinée à tous ceux qui aiment les voyages temporels. Hermione remonte le temps, devient amie avec les Maraudeurs et tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un avec qui elle ne pensait pas que ça arriverait un jour...Remus Lupin!
1. Où suis je?

Chapitre 1

Où suis-je ?

C'était un jour pas comme les autres où Hermione et ses amis à ses côtés depuis sept ans étaient assis dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Alors Harry, comment était ton rendez-vous avec Ginny hier? » demanda Hermione. Ron ressentait une gêne à propos du rendez-vous de Harry avec sa petite sœur mais également une sorte de soulagement. Il détestait tous les anciens petits amis de Ginny, et Harry était son meilleur ami. « C'était sympa, on a été à Pré au Lard et dîné aux Trois Balais, ensuite on a fait quelques magasins et on est rentré au château, c'était cool » .Harry ajouta quelques œufs dans son assiette et pris un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Alors heuuu…qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé d'autre ? » demanda Ron en prenant un toast. Harry savait que Ron s'en prendrait à lui mais il le comprenait.

« Et bien Ron, si tu veux savoir si je l'ai embrassé, oui, mais c'était juste un baiser innocent. » Ron acquiesça. « Oui je sais, je te crois…du moment que tu ne la blesses pas comme Dean la fait. Je jure que si je vois ce bouffon aujourd'hui je vais lui faire une tête au carrée. »

« Allez Ron ! Dean est ton ami! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait » dit Hermione tandis qu'elle ramenait une mèche de cheveux hors de ses yeux, la bouche pleine de saucisses. « Et de toute façon tu dis ça tous les jours et tu lui parles tout le temps en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » Ron lui donna une petite tape. Hermione sourit et Harry rigola en s'étouffant presque avec sa nourriture.

« Hey les gars ! » tous les trois se retournèrent. « Oh hey Dean ! » répondit Ron en lui souriant, Hermione et Harry ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire. « Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » Ron secoua la tête. » Rien ils sont juste atteints de maladie mentale comme toujours ! » Les rires continuèrent. Hermione arrêta de rire. « Hey Dean, Ron était juste en train de nous dire ce qu'il pensait de toi. » Ron lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et elle poussa un petit cri. Dean sourit et Ron ria jaune. « Ah oui, quoi donc ? ».Ron était incapable de parler. _«_ _Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Ah oui je sais! Ok ! »_

« J'étais juste en train de dire à ces malades mentaux quelle sympathique personne tu étais, même si tu as cassé avec Ginny et que tu l'as trompé avec Lavande…c'est tout. » Dean lui donna une poignée de main. Harry et Hermione rigolaient toujours. « C'est sympa de ta part Ron !...Mais je dois y aller Lavande m'attend…je vous verrais plus tard ! »

« Okaaaay » Ron lui fit au revoir de la main et se tourna vers les deux ricaneurs. « C'était dit tout en douceur…vraiment ! » dit Harry en donnât une tape dans le dos de Ron.

« Alors Ron tu as la même opinion de Dean maintenant ? » il observa Dean qui embrassait Lavande. Dean les regarda et leur fit un signe de la tête.

« Hey les gars, ça va toujours ? » Ron le salua et rigola, il se tourna vers Harry et Hermione. « Je le hais. » Ginny traversa la Grande Salle et les accueillit avec un « salut » et embrassa Harry. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et regarda Ron qui lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Ils tournèrent tous les deux au rose pâle et Ginny se faufila jusqu'à la place à côté d'Harry et lui pris la main. Les quatre adolescents eurent ensuite une conversation passionnante sur leurs anciennes relations.

« Alors Hermione… » commença Ginny « Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est réellement passé avec Viktor ? Je veux dire un jour tu étais en larmes et l'autre tu étais au contraire comme dans un rêve…qui, je pense, semblait merveilleux ! » Hermione sourit et les regarda à tour de rôle pour les voir la regarder avec effroi mêlé d'admiration.

« Merci Gin. Et bien…je me souviens qu'une des raisons pour laquelle il a cassé est que je ne prenais pas assez soin de moi. Alors je me suis dis « je suis vraiment hideuse ? » alors j'ai décidé de changer un peu, mais je suis toujours la même personne. Hermione but une gorgée de jus de citrouille et sourit à ses amis. « Tiens donc ! » Ron pris son verre et le but.

Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir changé, Ginny se maquillait et avait les cheveux colorés en châtain, les cheveux d'Harry n'étaient plus désordonnés, il avait désormais des pics tenus par du gel. Ceux de Ron étaient longs et en bataille, et il avait encore grandit pendant l'été. Mais Hermione était celle qui avait le plus changé ; ses cheveux lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules, ils étaient lisses avec quelques mèches blondes, et elle se maquillait légèrement. Hermione regarda sa montre.

« Hey les gars on doit aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal tout de suite si on ne veut pas être en retard. » Hermione prit son sac et salua Ginny, Harry lui donna un baiser qui dura une éternité. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et traversa la Grande Salle, Ron regarda le couple qui s'embrassait avec un œil mauvais. Hermione revint sur ses pas, l'attrapa par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

« RAMENE TOI HARRY ON VA ETRE EN RETARD ! » hurla Hermione en faisait fuir quelques élèves. « Oui j'arrive ! j'arrive ! » Harry rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'attendaient.

Ils montaient les escaliers qui menaient à leur classe, rigolant à une salle blague de Ron. « Où est-ce que tu l'as entendu ? » demanda Harry tandis qu'Hermione levait à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« De…eheh…Fred et George » répondit Ron entre deux rires. « Evidemment Harry ! d'où pourrait venir une blague aussi obscène ? » dit Hermione avec dégoût. Ron se manifesta à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Hermione se tourna vers les deux gars abasourdis. « Ron, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! » Tu deviens comme eux ! racontant des blagues nulles, faisant des farces aux gens…quoi d'autre ? Tu veux aussi quitter l'école ? » Ron rigola. Hermione était en pleine confusion.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles…je suis très sérieuse ! » Ron rigola encore plus au point qu'Harry commença à rire. Le rire est contagieux. « Tu vois, tu es toujours sérieuse ! » Tu ne sais pas comment t'éclater ! » Hermione se sentit frustrée. « Excuse-moi ? Je ne sais pas comment m'éclater ! » Elle s'éloigna et Harry et Ron la suivirent.

« Oh s'il te plaît Mione, tu es la seule à penser qu'aller à la bibliothèque est amusant! Quand était la dernière fois où tu as raconté une blague à quelqu'un ? » Hermione était maintenant agacée ! Elle se retourna brusquement et Harry et Ron lui rentrèrent dedans. « Ne t'en ais-je pas fait une ce matin, Ronald Weasley ? » dit-elle comme si elle voulait gagner la bataille.

« WOW ! Ce matin !et avant ça ? » Ron lui sourit. « Je…umm…attend je sais !...ummm… va te faire foutre ! » Hermione se retourna et continua son chemin. « Peut-être plus tard. » Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule, leur jetant un regard dégoûté. « Fermez-la ! » Harry et Ron rigolèrent tandis qu'ils rattrapèrent Hermione. Les trois adolescents étaient presque arrivés dans leur classe lorsqu' ils heurtèrent Malfoy et sa bande de Serpentards.

« Voyons voir ce que nous avons là les gars ; le balafré, la belette et la sang de bourbe. » Malfoy rigola pendant que ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle leurs sourirent ironiquement. Harry et Ron, furieux, avancèrent de quelques pas vers eux mais Hermione les attrapa par le bras et les tira en arrière.

« Regardez-moi cette fouine et ses deux amoureux…encore en train de maltraiter les gens Malfoy ? » Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione avec respect mêlé de crainte. _« Ca apprendra à Ron de penser que je suis toujours sérieuse »_ pensa t-elle. Malfoy la regarda comme s'il venait de se prendre une claque. Il marcha vers les trois Gryffondors, Harry et Ron se placèrent devant Hermione pour former un bouclier protecteur.

« Bougez-vous de là ! » ordonna Malfoy. « Non ! » Harry se sentit vraiment courageux et poussa Malfoy pour l'éloigner. Il marcha vers lui, Malfoy l'attrapa et fit tourner son poing au dessus de Harry mais il baissa subitement la tête. Harry le cloua à terre et le frappa, Crabbe et Goyle allaient lui venir en aide jusqu'à ce que Ron courut vers eux et les plaqua au sol. Hermione regarda Harry se battre et Ron s'asseoir sur eux. « ARRETEZ DE VOUS BATTRE ! » Malfoy se leva et marcha vers Hermione, elle était sur le bord des marches.

« ESPECE DE SALE PETITE SANG DE BOURBE ! JE VAIS TE TORDRE LE COU ! »

« HERMIONE ELOIGNE TOI ! » cria Harry tandis qu'il attrapait le pied de Malfoy.

Hermione recula un peu et perdit l'équilibre. Malfoy attrapa son retourneur de temps qui était accroché autour de son cou. C'était la seule chose qui la retenait de tomber. Le retourneur de temps se cassa et elle dévala les escaliers. Tout en tombant elle pu voir le sablier chuter avec elle. Elle l'attrapa et continua sa chute jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sentit plus rien.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Bien sûr que non, elle vient de dévaler les escaliers. »

« Elle semble souffrir le martyr. »

« On devrait l'amener à Madame Pomfresh. »

« Vous êtes stupides les mecs ! Elle est morte ! »

« Ferme-la Padfoot ! »

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux, vit cinq personnes agenouillées près d'elle, et la regardant avec inquiétude. « Où suis-je ? »

« Tu es à Poudlard. Tu viens de faire une sacrée chute. » Hermione se leva avec l'aide de deux garçons. Elle les regarda tous._ « Qui sont-ils ? » _pensa t-elle. « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda un garçon avec des cheveux marrons et un visage potelé.

« Je souffre le martyr ». Ils rirent tous sauf une fille avec de longs cheveux roux et des yeux verts qui brillaient.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda un garçon avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux noisettes et des lunettes.

« Hermione »dit-elle, secouant sa tête et remettant ses cheveux en arrière. « Hermione ? » répéta la fille.

« Granger, et vous qui êtes vous ? » demanda t-elle.

« Et bien je suis Sirius Black » répondit un garçon très mignon avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus.

« Je suis Peter Pettigrew » dit le garçon avec un visage rond.

« Et moi James Potter » dit un garçon avec les cheveux noirs en bataille.

« Lily Evans »dit la fille rousse aux yeux verts et scintillants.

« Et je suis Remus Lupin ».Hermione regarda le garçon avec des cheveux châtains sablonneux et de doux yeux bleus/gris qui lui souriait .Elle sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux puis elle s'évanouit. Remus la rattrapa et la pris dans ses bras.

« Bien joué Moony ! » dit James. « Allons l'emmener chez Madame Pomfresh. » proposa Remus. Les cinq marchèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie avec Hermione dans les bras de Remus.


	2. Le Réveil

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Merci, merci !!!!!Ça me fait super plaisir petite larme au coin de l'œil. Je vous adooooore.**

**_Little Psyche :_** **Merci ! Et bien oui je mets déjà la suite mais ça sera pas toujours comme ça, je crois qu'à l'avenir je posterais la suite tous les samedis ou dimanches... De toute façon je mettrais tout de même les suites (il y a 7 chapitres du côté anglais et j'ai déjà commencé à traduire le 6 et 7, je sais je suis bizarre je les fait pas dans l'ordre...). Bizzz**

**_Kaen Almariel : _Moi aussi j'adore les remontées dans les temps ! Mais je suis désolée pour ta requête je ne pourrais pas y changer grand-chose puisque je ne fais que traduire et je ne peux pas changer l'histoire ! Mais j'ai envoyé ta demande à l'auteur anglaise, peut-être qu'elle en tiendra compte ! ;) Biiiiiz**

**_Miss Lup : _Vive notre Mumus national ! Je l'adore !! Oui c'est bien une histoire Remus/Hermione . Merci pour mon style d'écriture, je ne me rendais pas compte si ça faisait bien ou pas, c'est plus difficile de s'auto juger. Mais j'essaie surtout de ne pas faire de fautes je suis une maniaque de l'orthographe ! C'en est inquiétant parfois ! Kissss**

**_Le Saut de l'Ange :_ Mais il faut pas s'étonner que Mumus a tant de charme ! Ahlalala si seulement j'étais à la place d'Hermione !Je crois qu'on en rêve toutes !!! J'adore son petit côté loug-garou . Bisous !**

**_Garouf : _Merci beaucoup ! Ca me rassure j'avais vraiment peur d'avoir gâché l'ambiance de l'histoire en traduisant (je suis jamais contente de ce que je fais toute façon !!). Je suis désolée mais je crois que tu te feras un avis plus poussé à partir du 3ème chapitre parce que pour le moment il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action entre les maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione. Bizzzz**

Chapitre 2

Se réveiller

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain à l'infirmerie. Un garçon avec des cheveux noirs désordonnés et des lunettes à monture noire la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Hey tu es réveillée ! » Tu as manqué le petit-déjeuner par contre. Comment te sens-tu ? Hermione était heureuse de voir Harry, mais où était Ron ?

« Je vais bien...mais mon Dieu Harry, j'ai fait le rêve le plus bizarre du monde. J'ai rêvé que Draco m'avait poussé dans les escaliers...J'ai dû m'évanouir parce que quand je me suis réveillée j'étais allongée en bas des escaliers et je pensais avoir remonté le temps parce que j'ai rencontré... »

« Hey James, comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ? » Hermione regarda la fille rousse qui ressemblait à Ginny Weasley.

« Je pense qu'elle va bien mais elle m'a appelé Harry et elle a dit qu'elle avait remonté le temps...ou quelque chose comme ça... »

« Oh...mon...Dieu...Je ne rêvais pas, pouvez-vous me dire en quelle année nous sommes ? » Hermione se sentait comme si elle allait être malade.

« Umm...oui, on est en... »

« Hey! Comment va tout le monde aujourd'hui?» Hermione regarda à l'entrée de la pièce, un très beau garçon marchait vers son lit.

« Elle va bien Sirius, mais elle semble avoir des pertes de mémoire. Est-ce que tu te souviens de nos noms Hermione? » demanda Lily en s'asseyant à côté de James sur le lit d'Hermione.

« Oui,tu es Lily Evans,et toi James Potter... »Hermione regarda le garçon à côté de son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. « Et tu es Sirius B-Black », devenait t-elle folle?

« Hey tout le monde va bien?» Peter entra dans la pièce. « Et tu es Peter Pettigrew. » Elle le montra du doigt et commença à rire. « Mon Dieu je crois que je deviens folle! » Dit-elle en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller.

« Ouais, c'est clair!» Sirius se rapprocha un peu du lit d'Hermione.

« SIRIUS!» crièrent les trois autres. « C'est bien ce que je disais! » rigola Hermione».

« Tu est trop comique Sirius!toujours en train de blaguer, si seulement Harry était là.» tous les quatre se regardèrent avec un air dérouté. « Qui est Harry? » demanda James à Lily tandis que les autres haussaient les épaules.

« Hey les gars comment va-t-elle? » Remus entra à son tour. Hermione s'assit dans son lit et le regarda, il lui sourit. Elle était trop étonnée pour lui sourire.

« Et vous êtes...tu es...p-pro-professeur Lupin » Hermione sourit et s'évanouit à nouveau. Remus se rua à côté d'Hermione. Les quatre maraudeurs et Lily se regardèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Peter va chercher Madame Pomfresh. » Peter acquiesça et partit. « Sirius et Lily, venez avec moi et Remus reste avec Hermione, au cas où elle se réveillerait. » Remus acquiesça, s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione et déplaça une mèche de cheveux hors de ses yeux.

« Où allons-nous James ? » demanda Lily alors qu'il prenait sa main. « On va le laisser se débrouiller. » Remus regarda James, Sirius et Lily sortir de la pièce. Il regarda de nouveau Hermione et sourit.

« Je prendrais soin de toi...je le promet. »

Harry, Ron, Draco, Crabbe et Goyle étaient tous à l'infirmerie, attendant de se faire disputer par Madame Pomfresh, le professeur McGonagall, et Dumbledore.

« Tout d'abord, que c'est-il passé ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall, Ron essayait d'apprivoiser ses saignements de nez. Draco était assis sur une chaise jetant des regards haineux à Harry. Crabbe et Goyle étaient appuyés contre le mur les bras croisés, et Harry avait un bras bandé. Ils parlèrent tous en même temps, Madame Pomfresh essayait de les calmer, mais un cri se fit plus puissant que les autres.

« SILENCE ! » tonna Dumbledore. « Maintenant... pouvez-vous me raconter s'il vous plaît, un à la fois, ce qu'il c'est passé ? Ron tu peux commencer. » Ron retira le mouchoir ensanglanté de son nez et parla. « Harry, Hermione et moi ont partaient vers le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal quand Draco surgi de nulle part et nous a arrêté. Je suppose qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là normalement, je pense qu'avec Crabbe et Goyle il séchait les cours, mais c'est sans importance...il nous a insulté. Hermione l'a insulté en retour et puis il a frappé Harry, et le connaissant, il s'est défendu. Ensuite j'ai accouru pour l'aider et Malfoy a poussé Hermione du haut des escaliers... » raconta Ron, qui semblait parler avec son nez.

« C'EST UN TAS DE MENSONGES WEASMOCHE ! » cria Malfoy en se levant de sa chaise.

« Assis-toi avant de blesser quelqu'un Malfoy ! » dit Ron en replaçant le morceau de tissu sur son nez. « Viens te battre Weasmoche ! »

« Sans problème ! » Avant que Ron ait pu se lever Dumbledore mis une main sur son épaule. « Ca suffit vous deux. Asseyez-vous Monsieur Malfoy. » Malfoy lança un regard meurtrier à Ron et s'assit sur sa chaise en croisant les bras.

« Comme j'ai pu le remarquer » commença Dumbledore « Hermione est absente, et je crois avoir une idée de l'endroit où elle peut se trouver. »

« Où Monsieur ? » demanda Harry. Dumbledore lui sourit. « Dis moi Harry, est-ce que Hermione avait son Retourneur de Temps quand elle est tombée dans les escaliers ? » Harry regarda Dumbledore. « Oui Monsieur, elle l'avait autour de son cou. » dit-il confus, le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandit. Il se dirigea vers l'un des lits où Harry était assis.

« Et bien je pense qu'elle est coincée dans le temps... Quand ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'ai des doutes à propos de la date de son retour. »

« Mais Monsieur...si elle ne revenait pas ? » demanda Harry tandis que Ron regardait Dumbledore avec effroi. « Et bien...il n'y aura rien que nous ne puissions faire. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire à présent c'est attendre. » Harry regarda Ron, puis Malfoy. Il semblait presque désolé pour elle. Le silence régnait dans la pièce tandis que Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall la quittèrent.

Hermione se réveilla et s'assit dans son lit et observa les gens présents dans la pièce.

« Bien j'ai le plaisir de voir que vous êtes réveillée Miss Granger. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda Dumbledore en la regardant.

« Je me sens comme si j'avais pris un cognard dans la tête. » Hermione prit sa tête dans ses mains. Dumbledore laissa échapper un rire discret.

« Vous souvenez-vous où vous êtes ? » Hermione acquiesça. « Où sont-ils passés ? » demanda t-elle en découvrant une table pleine de bonbons.

« Je suppose que vous avez bien dormi, il est minuit passé, Remus est parti il y a un peu plus d'une heure, il était inquiet. Il ne voulait pas vous laisser sans surveillance jusqu'à ce que je lui demande d'aller se coucher. Remus, Sirius, James, Lily et Peter vous ont envoyé tout un assortiment de bonbons. » Hermione sourit. « Depuis combien de temps êtes vous là Monsieur ? » Madame Pomfresh s'approcha d'Hermione et lui donna un verre d'eau fraîche. Elle le prit et but.

« Depuis un moment maintenant, j'étais juste en train de choisir un bonbon...J'éspère que ça ne vous dérange pas. » Elle secoua la tête.

« Umm...Monsieur, je viens du futur et... » Avant qu'elle puisse terminer Dumbledore leva la main dans un geste signifiant « je sais déjà tout ». « Je suis déjà au courant de tout cela. » Hermione vit les yeux scintillant de Dumbledore regarder Madame Pomfresh.

« Comment savez-vous... » Hermione réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et ria. « C'était un question stupide, étant donné que vous savez toujours tout... ».

« Oui et bien...pas exactement tout...Sur ce Hermione je vais vous laissez vous reposer et demain vous pourrez aller à Pré au Lard avec les autres élèves. J'imagine que Remus et les autres voudront bien prendre vos affaires d'école. A en juger par votre robe vous êtes une Gryffondor, ce sera donc inutile de vous mettre dans une autre maison ou une autre année, vous avez 17 ans n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui, merci Monsieur. » Elle sourit. Dumbledore commença à s'en aller. « Au fait Miss Granger, James et les autres savent à propos de votre petit voyage. Mais je leur ai recommandé de ne rien dire à personne, vous êtes simplement une étudiante transférée. Le petit-déjeuner est à 8h00 et demain soir vous pourrez vous installer dans votre dortoir. » Hermione acquiesça et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. « Bonne nuit Mis Granger. »

« Bonne nuit Monsieur. » Dumbledore éteignit les lumières d'un geste de la main. Hermione regarda le plafond pendant un moment et plongea dans un sommeil profond.

« Tu voudrais bien dormir Remus, tu la verras demain ! » lui cria Sirius. « Ouais sérieusement, endors-toi Moony. Dumbledore a dit que nous pourrions l'emmener à Pré au Lard, pour prendre ses affaires de cours. » dit un James endormi.

« Ouais je sais mais elle vient du futur, elle sait probablement un tas de trucs sur nous ...Je me demande si elle est au courant de mes transformations » dit Remus en s'asseyant dans son lit et jetant un regard angoissé à Sirius. « Tu lui demanderas demain en allant au village ok !bonne nuit ! »

« Oui mais... » Remus entendit des ronflements sonores provenant des lits de Sirius et James, il s'allongea et s'endormit.


	3. Pré Au Lard

**Réponses aux reviews **

**_Le Saut de l'Ange :_ C'est assez incroyable l'effet qu'a Remus sur Hermione en effet…pas que sur elle j'imagine d'ailleurs ;p **

**_Drago Malefoy :_ Merci pour l'originalité (hem quoique c'est plutôt l'auteur qu'il faut remercier…je ne suis que la traductrice) mais merci pour la review ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

**_Math :_Je suis désolée ! J'ai tellement honte de moi !! Mais tu me connaît mon slogan c'est remettre au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même… Ca fait pas des étincelles. J e m'excuse à genoux, je suis impardonnable ! Pour oublier tout ça j'ai commencé à traduire le 4ème chapitre (incroyable !) et il sera prêt dans la semaine. Gros bisous ma cousine d'amour !!!!**

_Kyana Lupin : _**Merci la voilà ! J'espère que c'est toujours aussi bien ! kiss **

Chapitre 3 (dédiée à Math ma plus fidèle revieweuse ! Je t'adore ! )

Pré au Lard

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain de bonne humeur et sauta du lit. Elle se tint sur le sol froid quelques secondes et courut vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Madame Pomfresh frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. « Hermione tu as un visiteur ».

« J'arrive tout de suite merci ! » L'infirmière s'éloigna de la salle de bain. Quinze minutes plus tard Hermione sortit de la pièce, coiffée et maquillée. Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille qui avait apportée de nouveaux vêtements pour elle.

« Salut Hermione, bien dormi ? » Hermione sourit à la Préfète en Chef. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les yeux de Lily, ils lui rappelaient tellement ceux d'Harry. Ses amis lui manquaient terriblement. Elle sortit de ses pensées. « Salut Lily, oui très bien merci. » Lily lui sourit en retour. « Je t'ai ramené des vêtements de rechange. Les garçons nous attendent dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné de l'argent pour acheter tes fournitures scolaires et d'autres trucs dont tu aurais besoin. » Lily lui donna les vêtements. « Je pense que nous avons la même taille, ça devrait t'aller. » Lily était un peu plus grande qu'elle. Hermione retourna dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Quand elle fut enfin prête, elle prit son sac et partit avec Lily vers la Grande Salle.

« Au fait cette chemise te va bien. » Hermione regarda ce qu'elle portait, c'était une chemise noire à manches longues avec une étoile bleue sur le devant et d'autres petites sur les manches qu'elle remontât jusqu'aux coudes.

« Oh merci, mais les manches sont un peu trop longues. » Hermione regarda son pantalon dont le bas traînait sur le sol, Lily et elle avaient exactement la même taille !

« C'est pas grave ça fait bien sur toi ! » Lily regarda le pantalon. « Je vais te l'arranger. » Lily s'accroupit, fit des revers aux bas de son jean large kaki et les attacha avec une épingle _(N/T : c'est vrai ! tout le monde se ballade avec des épingles !)._ « Et voilà, maintenant allons-y ! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily entra dans la Grande Salle, sans Hermione. Les garçons les attendaient à la table des Gryffondor. « Où est-elle ? » demanda Remus tandis que Lily s'asseyait à côté de James.

« Elle est dans la salle de bain (_N/T : c'est une manie chez Hermione ! )_ , elle sera là dans une minute. » Remus acquiesça. Sirius se tourna vers lui.

« Tu es inquiet ? » demanda Sirius à Remus, celui-ci secoua la tête. « Non, je vais très bien » répondit Remus en regardant son assiette.

« Ok si tu le dis mon pote ! » Sirius mangea un peu de son toast. Remus repoussa son assiette, ses amis le regardaient avec effroi. Ils ne pouvaient pas en croire leurs yeux… Remus J. Lupin qui ne mangeait pas son petit-déjeuner.

« Tu es nerveux… » dit Sirius en piquant dans l'assiette de Remus. Il regarda ses amis tandis qu'il mangeait un bout de saucisse.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que tu n'as jamais laissé de la nourriture à perdre, mais quand tu es nerveux tu ne manges pas. » Remus regarda Sirius comme s'il était fou. « Ce sont des conneries de troll ! Je ne suis pas nerveux ! »

« Moony, on te connaît depuis un moment maintenant, et on sait quand tu appréhendes quelque chose ou pas, c'est tellement évident. » Les quatre acquiescèrent.

« Vous êtes cinglés ! Vous êtes tous cinglés ! » cria Remus attirant le regard des autres.

« Tu vois c'est encore un truc que tu à l'habitude de faire. » Remus jeta un regard à Sirius.

« Quoi ?! »

« Et bien…tu accuses les gens d'être des psychopathes lunatiques, mais tu es le seul à en être un. » Sirius fit un sourire à peine visible à son ami et se tourna vers la table des Serdaigle pour lancer des clins d'œil à des filles qui le regardaient avec des expressions rêveuses.

« Vous savez quoi. Vous êtes fous ! »

« C'est un fait… » Sirius détourna l'attention des filles de Serdaigle et regarda ses amis. « Ok la ferme ! C'est bon ! » Peter, James et Sirius rigolèrent, mais Lily était peinée pour Remus.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus, elle aussi est un peu nerveuse » expliqua Lily. « Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle était déjà dans la salle de bains depuis une heure et demie avant que j'arrive. » Remus se sentit rassuré.

« Wow ! Je n'ai jamais mis autant de temps à prendre une douche. »

« Tu as déjà pris des douches Sirius ? » demanda Remus pendant que James et Peter explosèrent de rire.

« AH…AH…AH ! Très drôle !Au moins les filles me vénèrent. » Sirius but une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

« Ouais tu dois ce mérite au fait que tu sors avec chaque fille de cette satanée école. » Ajouta Remus en prenant un morceau de toast et le grignota.

« Hey Moony, depuis quand remonte la dernière fois où tu es sorti avec une fille ? »

« Depuis moins de temps que tu ne le penses…et je ne l'ai pas payée pour le faire. » Dit Remus en prenant la plus grosse partie de son toast.

« Hey ! Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! » Peter, Remus et James rirent, même Lily.

« Oui pourquoi tu l'as payée Sirius ? » demanda Peter.

« J-je…je n'ai pas à répondre ! » Sirius se leva de sa chaise et quitta la Grande Salle, tout le groupe le suivit. Sirius Black avait une réputation de mec à scandales et d'être le plus chaud ! Tous les gars voulaient être lui et toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec. « Allez dis le nous » dit James en prenant la main de Lily tandis qu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

« Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? » Ils acquiescèrent tous. « Elle avait besoin d'argent pour sa grand-mère, et…si vous voulez savoir si j'ai couché avec elle. Et bien non ! Je lui ai donné de l'argent parce que si je ne l'aurais pas fait personne n'aurait voulu lui en donner ! J'essayais d'être sympa ! » Ils se regardèrent tous à tour de rôle. « Pourquoi tu ne nous l'avais pas dit ? » demanda Peter.

« Je ne sais pas… » Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Et laisse moi deviner…y'a-t-il eu quelque chose en dehors de ça ? » demanda Peter.

« Non ! Et bien…oui peut-être. » Ils rigolèrent tous. Hermione se dirigea vers le hall et trouva les Maraudeurs et Lily rigoler. _« Probablement une quelconque blague que Sirius vient de leur raconter »_ pensa Hermione. Elle marcha vers eux. « Hey les gars quoi de neuf ? » Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

« Hey Hermione ! » Lily lâcha la main de James pour venir près d'elle. « Tu te souviens de tout le monde ? » Hermione acquiesça et se rapprocha d'eux. Sirius lui fit un baisemain. Hermione et Lily gloussèrent tandis que les gars levèrent les yeux au ciel. Remus prit Sirius par le col de son T-shirt. « Allez Roméo, on y va. » Remus entraîna Sirius dans une marche lente et furent suivit par Peter et James.

« Alors es-tu prête pour aller à Pré au Lard ? » demanda Lily. Hermione acquiesça et elles suivirent les Maraudeurs.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après avoir passé une heure ou deux à Pré au Lard, la bande se sépara dans différentes directions. Peter et Sirius partirent pour faire des achats pour leur prochaine grosse farce à Zonko. Remus, Hermione, Lily et James marchèrent vers les Trois Balais jusqu'à ce que James stoppe Remus.

« Hey Moony, est ce que je peux te parler une minute ? » James attrapa le bras de Remus et se tourna vers Hermione et Lily. « Excusez-nous mesdemoiselles, nous serons de retour tout de suite. » James et Remus laissèrent les filles à leurs bavardages.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a Prongs ? » James entraîna Remus dans une marche lente.

« Je veux emmener Lily quelque part, ça sera pas long j'ai juste un petit truc à faire. On peut te laisser seul avec Hermione pendant un moment ? »

« Ouais bien sûr, je te dépannerais quoi que tu demandes. Je peux te demander où tu l'emmènes ? »

« Umm…Je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait vous le dire plus tard les gars. » James et Remus rejoignirent les filles qui regardaient à travers la vitrine de la librairie.

« On est de retour. Hey Lily. » James se rapprocha d'elle et prit sa main. « Je voudrais t'emmener quelque part. » Lily lui sourit. « Oui c'est où ? » demanda t-elle.

« C'est une surprise. »

« J'adore les surprises. » Lily embrassa James sur la joue. « Et bien tu aimeras celle là, crois moi. On vous rejoint à 13h00 aux Trois Balais pour déjeuner. » James et Lily partirent. Il y eu un silence étrange entre Remus et Hermione.

« Alors heu, Hermione…où veux-tu aller ? » Hermione se tourna vers lui et vit un jeune Remus Lupin la regarder. Il était vraiment différent de celui du futur où il semblait tellement fatigué et avait quelques cernes et des mèches grises. Le jeune Remus Lupin ne semblait pas si fatigué, n'avait pas de cernes et n'avait définitivement pas de cheveux gris. A bien y penser, il était mignon quand il était jeune.

« Et bien je pensais aller à la librairie, jusqu'à ce que Peter et Sirius se portent volontaires pour aller chercher mes livres scolaires. Je n'ai jamais assez de livres, j'adore lire. » Remus lui sourit. « Oui moi aussi. C'est réellement le meilleur endroit pour s'acheter des livres…quel dommage que Sirius n'ai jamais mis un pied dans ce magasin, seulement dans la bibliothèque de l'école. J'adore passer mon temps libre à la bibliothèque. »

« Oui je sais, comment ne pourrais-tu pas ? C'est une bibliothèque tellement géniale ! » Hermione se retourna pour regarder la tête de Remus, ce qui lui laissa échapper un rire. « Alors tu veux qu'on y aille ? » Hermione acquiesça et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans une jungle de livres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« James où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » James posa ses mains sur les yeux de Lily de façon à ce qu'elle ne voit pas où est-ce qu'ils allaient.

« Tu verras. Ne t'inquiètes pas on a déjà été là. » James retira ses mains de ses yeux.

« Donne moi ta main, ne regarde pas ! » Lily ricana et prit la main de James.

« Tu agis vraiment bizarrement. »

« Plus que d'habitude ? »

« Et bien…je ne sais pas. Tu agis comme une personne folle c'est tout. » James rigola. « Nan mon cœur, ça c'est Sirius, je suis simplement étrange. »

« Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime tellement. » James s'arrêta, se mit face à Lily et prit ses mains. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ? » Lily sourit.

« Bien sûr je t'aime passionnément. » James se rapprocha de Lily et lui donna un long et passionnant baiser.

« Ok…ouvre tes yeux. » Lily ouvrit ses yeux et sourit. Elle regarda en l'air pour voir une grande Farris Wheel qui se tenait devant elle _(N/T : apparemment c'est comme une grande roue)_, elle se tourna vers James.

« Alors tu veux y aller ? » Lily acquiesça et prit sa main. James se tourna vers l'homme qui s'occupait de ça. « Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir l'arrêter quand on sera tout en haut ? » L'homme acquiesça et James prit place à côté de Lily.

« Que le spectacle commence, je ne peux plus attendre.» dit Lily tandis qu'il étaient presque arrivé au sommet. « Oui ça sera génial. » Lily regarda James et l'embrassa sur la joue. James admira la jolie fille qui lui souriait.

« Alors umm, comment as-tu fais cela ? Avec la Farris Wheel toute entière. »

« J'ai des contacts… » Lily rigola. « Je me doutais que tu allais dire ça. » Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivés en haut. James passa un bras sur les épaules de Lily, et la rapprocha d'elle. Il la regarda avec un grand sourire, elle rigola.

« James Potter, je me souviens que tu as fait exactement la même chose quand tu m'as amenée ici la dernière fois. » James rigola. « Ca fait un an maintenant. »

« Tu t'en ai souvenu ! Awww. »

« Evidemment que oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait tout ça. » James regarda Lily d'un air sérieux, Lily lui répondit par un sourire. « Je me souviens de la dernière que nous étions ici, ça fait un an…tu m'as demandé si je voulais aller sur la Farris Wheel, et évidemment j'ai accepté. Après nous nous sommes arrêtés tout en haut, et c'est la que tu m'as demandé…un chewing-gum. » Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

« Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai demandé après ? »

« Tu as dit « Oh oui et est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? » James rigola.

« Mais je dois admettre que c'était très romantique. »

« Oui…oui ça l'était. » Lily posa sa tête sur l'épaule de James, et ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

« Hey…est-ce que tu as un chewing-gum ? » Lily rigola et chercha dans son porte-monnaie un chewing-gum qu'elle donna à James.

« Merci ! » Lily reposa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

« Vas-tu me redemander de sortir avec toi ? »

« Pas exactement…j'allais te demander à l'instant de m'épouser. » Lily ouvrit les yeux rapidement. Elle releva la tête pour voir James qui la regardait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » James fit sa demande en sortant une petite boîte de velours rouge, qui révéla un magnifique anneau avec un diamant. Lily respira profondément et lui sourit, James eut juste de le temps de jeter son chewing-gum qu'elle l'embrassa passionnément, et avec la permission de Lily James approfondit le baiser. Lily s'écarta de lui.

« C'est un oui ? » Lily acquiesça et James lui rendit son baiser…

James sortit l'anneau de l'écrin et l'enfila au doigt de Lily. Elle regarda sa bague, puis James, il lui souriait.

« Je t'aime. » Lily lui sourit et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de James, profitant de l'instant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione et Remus regardaient tous les livres qui leurs semblaient intéressants, Hermione prit un livre intitulé : _Voyage temporel…est-ce possible ?_

Hermione rigola en le lisant. Remus jeta un coup d'œil au livre puis regarda Hermione.

« Alors Hermione » elle regarda Remus et vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Il acquiesça et termina sa phrase.

« Alors heuu…comment c'est le futur, c'est à dire que j'ai remarqué que tu m'avais appelé Professeur Lupin…je veux dire est-ce que je vais vraiment devenir enseignant ? » Hermione repoussa le livre et lui sourit.

« Oui, tous les élèves t'adoraient, tu étais le meilleur professeur qu'on ai jamais eu ! » Cela fit sourire Remus. Il observa tous les détails du visage d'Hermione, ses yeux, ses lèvres, et la façon dont son nez se retroussait quand elle lui souriait, sans parler de son parfum. _« Mon dieu l'odeur de son parfum et son regard, je suis maudit ! Elle sent si bon ! »_ pensait-il pour lui-même. _« Elle est vraiment mignonne, mais elle ne voudra jamais être avec toi ! Tu es son professeur et elle doit penser que c'est étrange et que ce n'est pas éthique !_ _Sans parler que tu es un loup-garou. Tu es un monstre ! »_ La voix dans sa tête ne cessait de le contrarier. _« Ouais et bien…y'a que la vérité qui blesse, elle ne sera jamais pour toi. Elle sera plus satisfaite avec Sirius ! » _ Remus se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé quelque chose d'aussi idiot !

« Est-ce que ça va Remus ? » Hermione se sentit un peu responsable lorsqu 'elle remarqua qu'il la regardait toujours d'une étrange façon. « Heu…oui…oui, ça va. »

« D'accord, nous devrions y aller parce qu'il est déjà… » Hermione regarda sa montre.

_« Tu vois Moony ! Elle ne peut pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce que toi ! Elle doit sans doute connaître ton secret ! » _Remus tenta de chasser les voix de sa tête. Il se retourna vers Hermione et se gifla encore une fois.

« Stupides voix ! Fermez-là ! » marmonna t-il. Hermione trouvait son comportement très étrange, elle se dirigea vers le garçon qui à présent se maudissait mentalement. Elle posa sa main sur son bras.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Remus regarda les yeux marron et scintillants de cette jolie fille. « Oui je vais bien…qu-quelle heure est-il déjà ? » Il la regarda vérifier l'heure.

« On a cinq minutes, on pourrait aller se balader. » Remus acquiesça sans pouvoir détacher son regard d'elle, elle rougit et lui sourit. « Tu es vraiment sûr que ça va, je veux dire la façon dont tu me regardes me rends mal à l'aise. » Elle rigola, et Remus tourna au rose. Il détourna son regard avec embarrassement et se concentra sur le sol.

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste que… » Il la regarda encore et marcha plus près d'elle, Hermione sentit une tornade de papillons dans son estomac quand il se rapprocha d'elle, elle eu la tête qui tourna, comme si elle allait tomber.

« C'est juste que quoi ? » dit-elle d'une voix sans intonation. Remus arrêta de marcher et réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il pris le sac d'Hermione rempli d'uniformes.

« C'est juste que ton maquillage a coulé ici. » Il lui montra où se trouvait la tâche. Elle l'enleva tout de suite.

«Voilà c'est mieux. » Elle lui sourit gentiment. Il lui présenta son bras pour l'escorter jusqu'au Trois Balais. Elle accepta avec joie l'offre et il partirent rejoindrent les autres. Ils étaient sur le chemin lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés par une bande de Serpentards.

« Regardez qui voilà, Lupin et…qui est-ce ? » Hermione et Remus regardèrent le garçon avec de longs cheveux blonds, qui ressemblait à Draco Malfoy. Hermione sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, c'était Lucius Malfoy ; Ces yeux froids étaient fixés sur elle. Elle respira profondément et recula à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle se souvint qu'il avait essayé de la tuer pendant sa 5ème année. Remus se plaça devant Hermione pour s'interposer. Lucius lui sourit et se retourna vers ses amis. « Allons-y. » Lucius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je vous verrais plus tard. » Lucius fixa Hermione et partit. Remus se retourna pour la regarder.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Remus tandis qu'il passait son bras sur ses épaules.

« Oui seulement…ce mec me donnent des frissons. » Tous les deux rigolèrent. Hermione prit son bras et l'entraîna vers les Trois Balais.

Remus et Hermione recherchèrent les autres. « HEY ON EST LA ! » cria Sirius qui était dans un des coins de la pièce. Le lieu était plein à craquer d'élèves de Poudlard. Remus pris la main d'Hermione pour l'aider à traverser la salle.

« Vous êtes en retard ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Vous vous bécotiez ? » Hermione mordit sa lèvre et rougit tandis que Remus lançait un regard meurtrier à Sirius.

« Hey je blaguais ! Moony allons chercher à boire. » Sirius se leva, pris Remus par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'au bar. Hermione s'assit à côté de Lily et James, elle ne voulait absolument pas s'asseoir à côté de Peter pour des raisons évidentes. « Alors Hermione ? Tu viens vraiment du futur ? » demanda Peter. « Oui c'est effrayant. » Hermione souhaitait pouvoir tout leur dire à propos de Peter, mais elle savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas dérégler le temps.

« Est-ce que tu peux nous dire quelque chose à propos du futur ? » demanda James. Hermione mordit sa lèvre et joua avec ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait leur dire ? Elle y réfléchit pendant un moment puis elle su exactement quoi leur dire.

« Voyons…Voldemort a disparu un bon bout de temps après avoir tué les parents de mon meilleur ami. » Hermione regarda James et Lily et leur fit un petit sourire, ils semblaient si heureux mais déjà un peu abattus. Peter semblait également heureux, mais pourquoi était-ce si dur à croire ? _(N/T : alors là j'ai rien compris…)_

Sirius et Remus arrivèrent au bar.

« Six bièraubeurres pour mes camarades et moi ! » dit Sirius au serveur. Remus essayait d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione, il n'aidait pas Sirius mais la regardait. Sirius le vit la contempler, il ria et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Moony mon vieux…tu l'aimes bien hein ? » Remus arrêta de la regarder et se tourna vers Sirius. Il regardait Remus avec des yeux ronds.

« Non…pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Remus lança un rapide regard à Hermione juste au cas où elle le regarderait.

« Parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la regarder…et d'ailleurs au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est une bombe ! » Remus laissa échapper un sourire suffisant et la regarda encore. Les bièraubeurres arrivèrent. Ils apportèrent ensemble les boissons à la table. Hermione était plongée dans une profonde conversation avec Lily à propos des droits des elfes de maison, tandis que James et Peter discutaient des cartes de chocogrenouilles.

« Hey les gars, de quoi allons-nous parler ? » Sirius s'assit à côté d'Hermione et Remus n'eu pas d'autres choix que de s'asseoir à côté de Peter.

« De rien, mais James et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. » James prit la main de Lily. « Nous sommes fiancés ! » dit James pendant que Lily montrait sa bague à Hermione. Hermione la regarda avec admiration et enfin leur donna une étreinte.

« Allez Prongs, tu es en train de blaguer. Comme la fois où tu m'avais dit que Peter était mort. » Lily montra l'anneau à sirius. Ce qu'il se sentait stupide ! « Donc c'est vous qui avez lancé la rumeur ? » demanda Peter en pointant son index vers James. Sirius changea de sujet.

« C'est génial pour vous ! Félicitations. » dit Sirius tandis qu'il leva son verre.

« A M Potter et sa petite femme ! » Tout le monde rigola et James embrassa Lily.

« J'espère que vos rêves se réaliseront, et j'espère avant que je meure. » dit Peter tandis qu'il levait également son verre.

« Que l'amour dure toujours. » rajouta Hermione pendant que Sirius passait son bras amicalement autour de ses épaules.

« Et que tout le monde trouve le grand amour comme vous l'avez trouvé. » dit Remus en joignant son verre à celui de Sirius, Peter et Hermione. Hermione était touchée par ses mots. « C'était tellement mignon Remus. » dit Hermione en captant le regard de Remus.

« Hey, hey, hey ! Je peux dire quelque chose d'encore plus mignon ! » ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. « Que vous ayez une ribambelle de bébés ! »

« Amen ! » dit James tandis que lui et Lily se joignirent à eux dans les applaudissements.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sur le chemin du retour vers le château Sirius se transforma sous sa forme d'animagus pour amuser tout le monde. Il était en train de pourchasser et de mordre sa queue et essayait de grimper aux arbres, c'était vraiment amusant. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune et déposèrent les livres d'Hermione par terre, à côté du canapé. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione étaient éparpillés dans toute la salle commune.

« Hey, où est parti Sirius ? » demanda Hermione. Ils regardèrent autour de la pièce.

« Et bien…c'est une bonne question. Vous ne savez pas où il est ? » demanda James. Tout le monde secoua la tête, à ce moment là le tableau pivota, Remus, James et Peter se levèrent. Sirius s'étala, il semblait avoir bu.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda James tandis que lui et Remus le rejoignirent pour l'aider, mais il se mit à pleurer de peine. Les deux garçons le soulevèrent par le côté pendant qu'Hermione et Lily le regardaient avec horreur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » demanda Remus tout en allongeant Sirius sur le dos. « Mon ex petite amie Gina…vous la connaissez, et bien…elle m'a donné un coup de pied. » Remus et James se regardèrent. « Heuu…umm, où ? » dit James en le regardant.

« Umm…laissez moi vous dire que je ne pense pas être prêt à avoir des enfants prochainement ! » Peter fit rapidement entrer les filles dans leur dortoir.

« Ok alors bonne nuit les filles on se voit demain. » dit Peter en leur donnant les achats pour Hermione. Lily souffla un baiser à James, Hermione leur sourit et capta le regard de Remus pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Lily l'entraîna subitement.

Hermione et Lily montèrent jusqu'à leur dortoir. Hermione était sur le point de se changer quand Lily l'arrêta.

« Hey Hermione, est-ce que tu as envie de voir de quoi ils parlent ? »

« Comment c'est possible ? Ils vont nous voir. » Lily lui fit un sourire suffisant avec un petit air diabolique. Elle sortit quelque chose de sa malle. « Pas quand on a ça. » Lily mit la cape de façon à ce qu'elle lui couvre entièrement le corps. Hermione sourit, elle était très excitée !

« Cool hein ? James me l'a passé comme ça je peux descendre dans la salle commune et le rejoindre ou quelque fois je vais dans sa chambre et on va dans le parc…Allez viens ! » Elle entoura Hermione de la cape.

« Hey Evans, où est-ce que tu vas ? » Lily et Hermione enlevèrent la cape et elle répondit simplement :

« Oh hey Jen, on va espionner les gars, ils sont dans la salle commune, tu veux te joindre à nous ? » Une jolie fille avec de longs cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux bleus sortit de la salle de bain et portait encore ses vêtements moldus.

« Ouais pourquoi pas…qui est-ce ? » Jen porta son attention sur Hermione.

« C'est Hermione Granger, une étudiante transférée. » Lily fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui lui sourit.

« C'est cool, Jen Parker, ravie de te connaître ! » Jen serra la main d'Hermione.

« Cool maintenant que nous nous connaissons tous, allons espionner les mecs. » Lily mit la cape sur elle et sur les deux autres filles.

« Ah oui et Hermione, juste pour te dire que quand je dis « code rouge » ça signifie que nous sommes découvertes alors si ça arrive prépare toi à courir aussi vite que tu peux. James, Sirius et Remus peuvent courir vraiment rapidement, mais si ils nous attrapent ça risque d'être drôle. Ils nous pourchassent dans toute la pièce…Ok allons-y ! » Hermione ne tenait plus sur place ! Lily ouvrit la porte et la referma doucement, et elles descendirent.


End file.
